Just Tell Me
by artgirlnsa
Summary: The LAST thing anyone would and could expect from Chad Dylan Cooper is that he can actually.. care? sonnyxchad. reviews please! ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**First ever story for Sonny with a Chance! its completely short though but there will be more soon i hope.**

* * *

"Oh Sonny, just cause _Eric_ magically reappeared doesn't mean he exists. I'm still more popular, ya know? One mail, which YOU wrote yourself, doesn't change that" Tawni said, a little too smiley for own good.

Sonny gave her a fake smile "Yea. Sure, Tawni. Whatever you say"

After watching Tawni walk away, she abruptly turned to where her _saviour_ - shivering at the thought - stood, alongside Josh the mail guy, still following him around like a sick puppy.

"Hey um. Chad? Could I.. talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

Rolling his eyes "I told you Sonny. I ONLY wanted to try the beard"

"Yea but you could've tried it without turning into Eric. Why was that?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. When are you going to finally learn that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _care_?" he twirled his hand in a circle as if to catch a thought before continuing "It was nothing but another award nominated act pulled off by yours truly. I AM the star of America's no. 1 tween show, Mackenzie Falls" he smirked.

"I guess you're right" she sighed "How could I possibly think you'd do something that nice, right?" she laughed.

"Exactly. Now run along, I have a movie to rehearse for"

"Okay. Good luck" she smiled.

"Thanks"

"I was talking to Josh" she smirked before leaving him standing there.

"Can you believe that she, actually thought _I_ would care?" he chuckled in amusement at the thought. '_Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper. Care for someone. That's a laugh'_

"Whatever" Josh muttered, pushing his cart to deliver the next batch of fan mails.

* * *

**Not much but I was itching to write this. I was like AWWW for episode 4! Forget Shmitchie, im on the boat for Channy! :D**

**reviews xx**


	2. Fast Friends

Dear diary,

Chad asked me out today. Why? I have no idea. I'm pretty positive it was just another act. One thing I've learnt these past couple of weeks is that Chad Dylan Cooper cares for only himself. But then, why did I found myself smiling and even.. excited when he asked? Was I hoping he meant it? Nah. He's the most conceited arrogant jerk I've ever met. Though he did help me pose as Eric the other night, and I've yet to discover why. He sounded so nice, so sincere.. so not Chad-ish.

_"Well played Munroe"_

_"Props accepted" she smiled eagerly._

_"We should hang out sometimes"_

_"Camera's off Chad" _

_"I know" he smirked._

Maybe I'm just being ridiculous. It's his fault I am now crowned as an 'over-competitive' diva. Ugh.

_She crossed her arms "I'm not a diva Chad"_

_"I know that"_

_"Well tell San Tiago. I want people to know me for who I am!"_

_"And I want people to know me for who I'm not!" he exclaimed "I like you. And I'm sorry the rest of the world doesn't know the real you"_

_"It's your fault" she rolled her eyes._

_"Is it Sonny? Is it really?"_

Okay! Case closed. I don't need to consider the niceness level in a guy who rents puppies for 60 dollars an hour! Nice sweet sincere heartthrob, nope. Arrogant jerk-throb who cares about making himself look good, check.

Note to self - deliver video to San Tiago asap.

Love, Sonny x

* * *

Sonny stashed away her diary and turned to look herself in the mirror. She looked good enough. Now all she has to do is send the video over to Tween Weekly TV. She walked out of her dressing room down the halls until she reached the cafeteria. She took a good look at the So Random poster plastered outside the doors and saw herself. She gripped onto the video tightly.

"Once this video gets out, everyone will know who I really am" she said to herself. A huge smile crept up her face.

Just when she was about to walk away, her eyes landed on a Mackenzie Falls poster.

"But if I send this off, everyone's gonna hate him.." she thought. Her smile dropped down to a frown "Well that jerk deserved it"

She turned away from the poster and started walking at fast pace.

"Please no. Not now" she muttered. "Once I get to the studio, everything's gonna be fine! Just fine"

When she didn't look at where she was going, she bumped into none other than the subject himself.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" she mumbled. Why was her face heating up?

"Hey. I would've thought you'd be on your way to San Tiago by now" he said boredly, examining his perfectly manicured fingernails.

"I-I am" she stuttered.

"Well?"

She looked up at him. She didn't notice he was that close to her. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going? I would've thought if you were gonna seek revenge, you'd do it a little more professionally" he smirked.

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked past him but froze when she heard a hoarse "Sorry"

She turned to look at him, confused, eyes wide "What did you just say?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a huge sigh "You heard me. I'm not saying it twice"

"For real? You're actually.. _apologizing_?" she asked, amazed. "You?_ Chad Dylan Cooper_?"

"Don't push it Munroe" he snapped.

"Wow"

"I.. I.." he said, trying to push the words to come out of his mouth "I know.. It meant.. a. A lot.. to you.. I'm sor-. I'm-"

Sensing he had a hard time saying it out loud, she grinned widely "Apology accepted"

A smile formed on his lips. It wasn't his signature obnoxious sarcastic smile. It was a _real_ smile. The first smile that made Sonny's heart beat faster by the second.

Realization soon hit her "You're just doing all this so I wouldn't send this off"

"Partly" he shrugged.

She bit her lip and sighed "Well it's working. I won't send this over to San Tiago"

"What?" Chad asked, surprised.

"Here. It's yours"

"Okay" he narrowed his eyes "Are you crazy or just plain stupid? You're throwing away the opportunity to make yourself known for yourself??"

"Yep" she smiled optimistically.

"What are you playing at Munroe?" he asked.

"Well, it never hurts to be nice. And I can't do it. If I give the tape to San Tiago, that would mean I'm trading you're popularity for mine. I'd be selfish and just like you"

"Wow. So you'd rather stay a diva?" he questioned her.

"Yep! Who knows. Maybe in time, people will really get to see the real me" she smiled again.

He examined her carefully for the first time, checking for any signs of dishonesty. After a while, Sonny began to feel self-conscious.

"Er Chad?" she asked nervously.

"Sonny.." he said softly.

Sonny's heart was racing faster as he leaned in closer. Thinking and wishing he was gonna kiss her.

He took the video cd off her hands and smiled sarcastically "Thanks kid"

Sonny snapped out of her daze and watched Chad Dylan Cooper walk off with _her evidence._

"What just happened?" she asked herself.

* * *

**reviews? xx :)**


	3. No Chance of Dating

Ah I am so lucky to be me. Then again, why wouldn't I be? I got the looks, the fame, the greens, and these oh-so delicious lamb.

"Where's your idiot friend!?" someone pushing my back forcefully.

"Marty" I called out. **(I don't really know if that's what he said since his mouth was full but yea. bare with me. haha)**

Oh. It's just that Tawni girl from Chuckle City.

"Not that idiot. James" she said, rolling her eyes.

Already, this conversation is boring me-

"Yeah. The one who's going out with SONNY tonight"

-what did she just say? I scoffed and turned to face her "Sorry. What?"

Showing that smirk of hers, she simply said "James. Sonny. Date. Tonight"

"Date? Sonny? Tonight? _James?"_ You've got to be kidding me.

"So where is he?" she demanded.

"Right now he's breaking into the first bank of Mackenzie Falls" Sonny?? Date?? James?? TONIGHT??

The sirens started ringing, which meant they're shooting the part where the cops are after James.

"What's your show even about?" Tawni asked rhetorically.

I answered her anyway. Just for the heck of it, "Oh this week's our Christmas episode. Yeah, and Andy realizes he has a wonderful life"

"Look" she spat, rolling her eyes. "Just tell James, back off Sonny"

"wait" I said, just when she was about to leave. "Why do YOU want him to back off Sonny?"

"Why are you wearing a bib?"

I narrowed my eyes at her "Jealous?"

"I have my own bib!"

What is she even talking about? "Bib?- Sonny?" I thought we were talking about Sonny??

"No. I'm trying to protect her" Is she? Is she really? "Why do you want him to back off Sonny?" she asked smugly.

"I.." I crossed my arms. Cause he's not good enough for her, that's why. "I never said I did"

She eyed me closely "Oh your lips say you don't care, but your eyes say 'I DO CARE'" she took a step back and straightened up "Just tell your friend, to back off. From Tawni Hart. Well, not back up from me.. Back up from me, TAWNI HART!" she finished with a hair flip and stomped away.

She is so going on the wall.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I turned to see James maneuvering his way over.

I took baby steps towards him "Are you taking Sonny out?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't" Why would I?

"Yeah, I get that from your eyes" he looked away "YOU'll STILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! But I forgot something!"

Sonny wouldn't date THAT idiot. Would she?

Only one way to find out. I rushed back to my seat. Maybe if I praised her, she'll make me look extra attractive tonight.

"This is good. Want some lamb?"

--

There they are. Wait. What's Tawni doing here?

I see an empty spot next to bird brain. Better make a run for it.

"Sorry I'm late! What'd I miss?" I smiled, looking at Sonny.

"Tawni likes chicken fingers and skiballs! What are you doing here?" he asked. Why else am I here? To make sure you and Sonny don't have a good time!

"To hang out with my _bro_!" scoff. I turned my gaze back to Sonny "What are you doing here?" yep. She looks just about ready to kill me anytime now.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the annoying girl piped in.

"What are_ they_ doing here?" the bad actor voices out.

"What are we still doing here?" the cute one asked.

"Do you wana make a break for it? I know how to tuck and roll"

"I am right behind you"

Oh no. You're not going anywhere with her.

"Who's up for some, chicken fingers and ski ball?" Tawni asked perkily. She creeps me out sometimes. I went along with it anyway, just for the heck of it. As long as these two don't go anywhere.

--

"So.." this is awkward. And the most boring date I've ever been on in my entire life. Why am I still here?? Oh right. Now I remember why.

"So" James is glaring at me. I grinned sheepishly. Hey I'm only here until Sonny leaves. Which I'm hoping is soon.

"So" Tawni continued awkwardly.

"So.." Sonny said, a fake smile forming on her cheeky face as she turned to look at Tawni "Why don't you and I partake in a friendly game of air hockey?"

"Nah. Not really- OW" I do enjoy seeing Sonny take control for once.

Tawni's voice is too loud and happy for her own good. But now she just sounds loud and.. angry.

Huh. I forgot James here is still sitting next to me. I wonder what happened before I came. Maybe I should pry a little.

"So. you, uh.. Having a good time on your date?" forcing a smile on my face at the mention of the word _date._

He continued to glare at me. I'll take that as a no. My mission is making its progress. "I WAS until it was rudely interrupted"

"Tawni's a piece of work right?" I punched him lightly on the arm. It could've been harder.

A grin appeared on James face "Aw she is so cute when she's angry"

"Psh. Sonny's always cute" my attention went back to Sonny's angry but determined facial feature. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled "She can't do anything without her being cute" I scrunched my nose in disapproval "Stupid cute"

"No dude" what? "I am talking about TAWNI"

I placed a finger over my right ear "Sorry. I thought you just said Tawni"

"I did" he smirked. I wish I could just wipe that stupid look off his face. Oh well, as long as I got his mind off of Sonny.

"Gah she hates me so much. I LOVE IT!"

I looked at the two girls and saw Tawni escorting herself out and Sonny huffing her way back and taking a seat.

"Woo.. And I thought she'd never leave" I joked, trying to lighten up the air.

--

We stepped into the diner and my eyes started scanning through the crowd.

"Quick! Hold my hand" she said, pulling my hand.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I ordered, pulling my hand back.

"We're on a fake date. We have to make it look believable" she exasperated. Why did I agree to this? She just storms into the set while we're shooting a scene and gets me to go out on this pre-mature 'fake date' and I said yes! Of course I only did because she started imitating that stupid bocking chicken again.. I think.

"If you wanna hold hands, you gotta switch sides"

"Why?" she asked, annoyed.

"This is my holding hand?" Obviously. She can be so clueless at times.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes and sighed as she moved to my other side "But just so you know, this is our first AND last fake date"

Was she trying to make me feel at loss about this? "Good"

"Good! Now smile as if you're having the time of your life" she ordered and I found myself obeying.

What did she do to me??

"They're looking this way. Now put your arms around me" she instructed.

"But you're sitting on the wrong side" I pointed out "This arm says 'let's cuddle' and this arm says 'let the game run!'"

"Well I say just put one of them around me"

And that's what I did. I shouldn't be listening to _her_. She should be listening to _me_.

"Oh you should probably put your head on my shoulder" I bet she didn't think of a genius move like this. With my acting skills, of course that pea brain would fall for it.

I heard her sigh in relief "This is nice" I didn't expect her to say that "in theory"

"We.. uh.. make a good couple.." We really would too "hi-pathetically"

"He's looking this way. okay, in reality"

I really shouldn't be doing this. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Not Sonny Munroe's puppet. But her hair smells so nice, for someone who's from Chuckle City. She's a good actress too. It's just annoying now that she's faking her laugh to get his attention. It feels nice having my arms around her though.

"HAH! I got a text! From you?"

Me?? "What? That jerk still has my phone??"

"And he already wants me back!" she smiled excitingly.

"Already.." I said flatly. And she wants him to want her back.. Good for her. I feel.. like.. one of the scene I acted out when Portlyn suddenly went into coma after finding out John cheated on her with her own mother. What was that feeling again? Disappointment? I think.

"I know, I'm gonna wink" she smiled, oblivious to how I feel. What was I thinking?

"Well well well" a couple of familiar looking kids sat in front of us. Now where have I seen them before?

"So.. you guys on a date?" the fatter one asked.

Sonny smiled and simply said "It's fake"

"Ohh. Then why didn't you ask one of us to be your fake date?"

"Obviously she didn't think we're good enough to be her fake date"

"Mmhm" they both hummed in unison. Do i know them? Whatever. I'll just let Sonny do the talking. This is her plan anyway.

"Either one of us-" the fat one continued "- would've made a much better fake date than ship drama pants over there"

I looked at them smugly "I don't think so"

The boney one started howling something that were meant to be understandable words.

"Okay can we talk about this later?" Sonny asked before I could say anything.

"Fine. But just so you know, I've been in 3, 4, 5 fake relationships so I couldn't help but hear your little fake date"

I'm sure there was a reason those relationships were fake. This conversation is going nowhere. I am bored, again.

"Oh so this is a fake date" James said. I quickly put my arm around Sonny as she leaned into me.

"No! This is real" she turned to smile at me "As real as it can be"

I wish that was true enough for even me to believe.

"So you're lying to us?" the fat one exclaimed.

"No!" she sat up.

"So you're lying to me?" James demanded.

Once again, Sonny and I went back into our position. I'm really getting tired of this. I'll just sit back and watch how Sonny tries to get herself out of this one.

"Would I do this, if I were on a fake date?" she started. I looked at her. Do what exactly?

Before I knew it, I felt her face on mine and I could hear people gasping around us.

She pulled away and I saw James standing in frustration "Oh that settles it. I MUST have you back. TAWNI! Check your email"

Sonny stood up and went to Tawni's side "Oh no. You are not dumping her for me. Cause I'm dumping you" she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh no you can't dump me. Cause I don't get dumped. Alright, I dump! From a distance" brainless James retorted.

"Not this time" Tawni said.

"Yea cause we're dumping you, UP CLOSE" Sonny stated. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of this.

"What do you want? Like, apology? or something?"

"Uh hahaha. Yes" the two dorks stood up against him.

James turned to me "Come on dude. Back me up here"

I looked around me especially at these weird dorks "Yea you're on your own" I turned back to look at him "And I want my phone back"

"I cannot believe, that I thought you were cool" the fat one said. James? Cool? hah sure. When pigs fly.

"When did you think that?" the other one said.

"I don't know. Just thought it was cool"

"I should go" James exclaimed.

"Yeah you should. And never come back" Sonny declared.

"Allows us to, show you the way out"

"No thanks. I'll show myself out. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE" and just like that, he maneuvered his way out like the peabrain he is.

"My work here is done" Tawni said proudly.

--

Chad watched as Sonny took a seat in front of me and smirked "That was some kiss"

She scoffed "What do you mean? That kiss was fake"

"Was not"

She raised an eyebrow at him "Chad, I put my hand over your mouth"

"Well that explains why your lips taste like ski balls and air hockey"

She sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes "so you actually think that I would really kiss you?"

Chad smiled smugly and said "That's what I'm gonna put in my blog" before he ducked and rolled on the floor showing a peace sign screaming "Peace out suckas!" and ran out.

* * *

**i loved how Chad was jealous abt the date and how he was disappointed when Sonny got the text. haha **

**reviews? xx**


End file.
